


[神青]醉

by Myon_noyM



Series: 神青短篇集 [1]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myon_noyM/pseuds/Myon_noyM
Summary: 半截小破车。
Relationships: Kaku Seiga/Toyosatomimi no Miko
Series: 神青短篇集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103210





	[神青]醉

深夜。丰聪耳神子站在大祀庙的顶层，眺望着夜色，沉思着。  
虽然戴着耳罩，但她还是敏锐地捕捉到了身后的脚步声。思绪被打断，她微微皱眉回过头去。  
柔和的月光洒在霍青娥的羽衣上，使她看上去更像传说中的仙女。  
“丰聪耳大人。”她把右手端着的托盘放下，双手递上披风。“夜深，寒气重。”  
神子接过披风系上，然后两人分别坐下，“但你也只披着这件羽衣。”  
“嘛，看来丰聪耳大人已经看出我来的目的了呢。”青娥毫不在乎地回答。“您在思考什么呢？”  
“只是总结这一天发生的事罢了。”  
“难道您没有更大的想法？比如——”她忽然停住了。  
神子摇摇头，“不，在修仙的道路上前行，这件事本身就是我的目标了。”  
“在这里您还说这些套话做什么呢。”青娥的嘴角浮起一丝微笑。她给自己倒了一杯酒，却没有饮，而是摇晃着玻璃酒杯。她拿来的酒不是幻想乡里常见的清酒，而是红葡萄酒——半透明的红色，散发着诱人的气息。不过无论怎样的美酒，都抵不过面前之人的魅力呢。神子这样想着。  
青娥终于将酒杯移近唇边，抿了一口。神子目不转睛地盯着她的嘴唇，仍然没有回答。  
两人就这样一杯接一杯地饮着酒。  
放下酒杯，青娥倏地站起来绕到神子的背后，凑在她耳边轻声说：“丰聪耳大人。为了您，我做什么都愿意啊。”她高耸的双峰贴在神子的背上，吐出的温热气息混合着酒味。神子觉察到愈发强烈的，自己的欲望——以及她的欲望。  
“我信任你。”她开口低声说道。“我们只是需要等待时机。”  
神子拿起酒杯，对准方才青娥抿过的那一边，仰头将剩下的酒倒在口中。然后顺势拉起青娥的一只手，将她拉入自己怀中，凑上前去吻住了她的唇，把酒送进她的口腔。  
青娥的瞳孔微微放大，这极其细微的惊讶表现被神子注意到，然后转瞬即逝。很快她便试图掌握主动，令这一个动作转化成了充满挑逗意味的吻。她贪婪地汲取着神子的津液，如同沙漠中的旅人汲取甘露。二人的舌头互相追逐嬉戏，不知什么时候，神子的动作更进一步，将青娥的羽衣解开，另一只手则伸入她的衣襟，指尖抚摸着她的肌肤。青娥发出叹息一般的呻吟，更加贴近神子的身体，伸出右臂环住她的脖颈。很快二人衣物尽褪，神子顺势将青娥压倒在身下，亲吻舔吮着她的锁骨，一只手抚弄着她胸前的红豆，另一只手沿着面颊而下，抚摸着她身体的每一处，仔细地感受着她的每一寸肌肤嫩滑的触感。  
青娥躺倒在地上，仰起下巴接受着神子的另一个吻，任她予取予求。  
许久，神子结束了这个吻，缓缓地离开青娥的唇，两人之间的唾液拉出一条银丝。她仔细端详着青娥的表情，然后再次低下头，吻在她的另一侧胸前，用舌尖挑逗着那粒红豆。另一只手则从小腹向下抚摸，来到了那片神秘地带。她用指尖轻轻一点，发现那里已经彻底被爱液湿润，但神子并没有急着进入，而是轻轻地揉捏着隐藏在那片森林中的花心。手上的力道一点点加大，她满意地听到青娥欲望的变化，以及那柔媚入骨的呻吟声。然后她用指甲轻轻刮过那一点，青娥倒抽了口气，随后更加大声地呻吟着。  
“啊……太子殿下……”青娥说出的话已是语不成句，夹杂在断断续续的呻吟之中，“求您……嗯……给我……”  
神子将手拿开，稍待片刻，趁青娥不提防之时，迅速进入了她的身体。  
青娥再次低声呻吟了起来。那一刻，她的身体和心理的欲望都得到了极大的满足。心中唯一的那个人，爱了千年从不曾忘记的那个人，自己愿为她付出拥有的一切的那个人——占有了自己。  
她闭上双眼，专心感受着神子的动作。


End file.
